star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lott Dod
Lott Dod was a male Neimoidian who served as the senator of the Trade Federation since as early as 33 BBY and would continue to act as such throughout the Invasion of Naboo and later the Clone Wars. During the Clone Wars, Dod would claim that the Trade Federation's resources had been co-opted by the Confederacy of Independent Systems without the approval of it's governing board. Despite this, the Neimoidian senator would conspire with Count Dooku and conduct dealings with the Separatists on numerous occassions, but still he kept his post at the urging of those wishing for a peaceful end to the conflict. History Early career Lott Dod joined the Trade Federation and quickly rose through the ranks through his skills of deceit and manipulation, eventually succeeding Nute Gunray as senator and becoming one of his main associates. Dod's schemes on behalf of the Trade Federation gained him much power in the Galactic Senate and he was able to get Senator Aks Moe and several members of the Chancellor's office on his payroll. The Taxation of trade routes Dod attended the Eriadu summit alongside Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray and the other members of the Trade Federation Directorate. After arriving on the world, Dod informed Gunray of Senator Palpatine's stance as a potential ally of theirs after the Viceroy inquired after the man's identity. The two Neimoidians were flanked by their security droids as they walked with the rest of the Directorate. Dod stood by silently as Gunray and the others engaged in conversation regarding Chancellor Valorum and the impending taxation legislation. Unbeknownst to Dod, Gunray had entered into an agreement with the Sith Lord Darth Sidious—the secret Sith persona of Senator Palpatine—that would see the Neimoidians firmly in control of the Federation. To secure this result, Sidious had supplied Gunray with an additional battle droid, a commander that ultimately feigned a malfunction and assassinated the non-Neimoidian members of the Directorate. When the droid was added to the other security droids guarding the Neimoidians, Dod told Gunray that he thought they had only brought twelve droids, not thirteen, although he did not question the matter further. The Federation delegation entered into the summit chambers and took their seats, with Gunray making note of Dod's location. Before Valorum could begin his opening remarks, a Human page approached Gunray and informed him that a plasma leak had been detected in his shuttle's engines, a security matter that he needed to tend to immediately. Dod asked the Viceroy whether or not he should remain with the rest of the delegation, but Gunray told him to accompany him to handle any legalities that should arise. After they departed, blaster fire erupted within the chamber, prompting the remaining members of the Directorate to activate a force field that had been set up around their seats. Though successfully shielded from outside attacks, the Directorate members had trapped themselves inside, vulnerable to Sidious's thirteenth droid. When the time came, the commander and the twelve other droids unleashed a volley of blaster bolts that killed the remaining Directorate members as the other members of the summit helplessly watched in horror. When the two Neimoidians returned, security agents initially prevented them from entering the hall. After learning of the events, Dod and Gunray did not protest when technicians utilized field disruptors to deactivate the droids. Because of their diplomatic privileges, the pair left Eriadu without responding to any inquiries. The Republic launched an investigation into the incident, and when asked about the thirteenth droid, Dod said that both he and Gunray had been puzzled by its presence. The Republic also concluded that the reasons for the Neimoidians' absence from the massacre was legitimate, albeit somewhat mysterious, as whoever had contacted security about the plasma leak had disappeared by the time of Gunray's and Dod's arrival. In the end, despite all his influence, Dod was unable to prevent the passing of a bill enacting the taxation of the outlying trade routes. Senate Resolution BR-0371 became law, much to the Federation's chagrin.12 The Trade Federation, however, was not ready to submit to the new law without a fight. Senator Dod, from his repulsorpod in the Senate Rotunda, was fully prepared to do what was necessary to further the conglomerate's goals, despite the setback. Invasion of Naboo In 32 BBY, the Trade Federation blockaded and invaded Naboo as a means of protest against the taxation of trade routes. His efforts to prevent the taxation having failed, Dod used his knowledge of Congressional procedure to delay any countermeasures by the Republic until it was too late to prevent Naboo from being overrun. However, the Neimoidians had not conceived the invasion. Rather, they were instructed to do so on the advice of the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, their mysterious benefactor. On Coruscant, Sidious, in his alter ego of Palpatine, repeatedly tried to meet with Dod to discuss Naboo's situation, with no success. In response to the blockade, Chancellor Valorum dispatched two Jedi—Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi—as his ambassadors to meet with the Federation, but before any negotiations could commence, Viceroy Gunray attempted to have them killed per Sidious's orders. The pair escaped to Naboo's surface and rescued the captive Queen Amidala and her entourage. The group fled Naboo and, after a detour to the planet Tatooine for repairs, they arrived on Coruscant, where the Queen brought news of the Federation's actions to the Senate. During the Senate session, Senator Palpatine revealed the Federation's invasion of Naboo to his senatorial colleagues but was cut off by Dod, who rushed his Senate platform to the center of the rotunda. The Neimoidian objected to Palpatine's insinuations and called for him to be silenced, but Valorum ignored him, ordering Dod and his delegation to retreat from the discussion. Palpatine continued and introduced the Queen to the governing body. As she began to divulge information of the Federation's invasion, Senator Dod again detached his platform from the wall of the chamber and rushed to cut off Amidala mid-sentence. Staying true to his filibustering ways, Dod objected to the Queen's accusations and suggested that a commission be formed and sent to Naboo to determine if Amidala's claims were valid. Valorum initially overruled him, but Dod pressed further, calling for an impartial observation in accordance with the rules for procedure. This time, the Gran Senator Aks Moe seconded the motion. Valorum consulted with his Vice Chair, the Chagrian Mas Amedda, and concluded that a commission should be established in accordance with the rules that Dod had cited. Valorum asked Amidala to defer, but she was resolute and announced that she would not suspend her plea. Having seen the bureaucratic manipulation firsthand, Amidala took Palpatine's advice and called for a Vote of No Confidence in Valorum's leadership, hoping that a new Supreme Chancellor would be able to bring order to the Senate and resolve the Naboo crisis. Following a cascade of cheers of both support and disapproval, Dod maneuvered his Senate pod close to Naboo's and briefly exchanged a glance with Palpatine before Senator Edcel Bar Gane of Roona formally seconded Amidala's motion. Dodd then suggested that the motion be sent, for further analysis, to the procedures committee. Among the candidates proposed to succeed Valorum was Representative Ainlee Teem of Malastare, whom Dod had previously supported as a potential candidate for the Chancellorship. In the end, Amidala personally led the liberation of her homeworld and captured Viceroy Gunray, while Valorum was voted out of office and replaced by Palpatine. Though Gunray ultimately faced four trials before the Republic Supreme Court, he still retained his title of viceroy, and the Federation itself only faced minor setbacks in the aftermath of the Naboo incident. By 22 BBY, Gunray had pledged the Federation's support to the growing Confederacy of Independent Systems, a collection of corporations and other organizations with grievances against the Republic government. Clone Wars As the Clone Wars raged on, the Republic became aware of the Trade Federation backing the Confederacy of Independent Systems, However, the government ignored the treasonous acts of entities like the Federation and the InterGalactic Banking Clan, as they were vital to the Republic's economy. Senator Dod denied that his organization was a member of the breakaway alliance, stating that Federation resources had been co-opted by the Confederacy without the permission of the Federation's governing board, although he would also later claim that the Separatists had legitimately bought equipment from the corporation in marketplace. He further dismissed the Federation's involvement with the Separatists as the acts of "extremists", who did not speak for Viceroy Gunray's ideals of the organization as a whole, which was steadfast to the Republic and dedicated to trade throughout the galaxy, even when the galaxy was in turmoil. The truth of the matter was that Gunray and Dod knew of the Federation's active involvement with the Separatists, and they themselves were heavily involved in dealings with the Confederacy. Though many suspected he was a high-ranking member of the Confederacy, and although he pursued a Confederate agenda, Dod remained as the Federation's senator at the urging of those who sought a peaceful resolution to the war. He even maintained a facade of helping the Senate in negotiating an end to the conflict;in actuality, the Neimoidian received a paycheck for equipping both belligerents in the war. Dod maintained a palace on Cato Neimoidia, from which he conducted dealings with the Separatists, far away from the spies of Republic Intelligence. Aiding the Confederacy During the Invasion of Ryloth, Count Dooku had TX-20 contact Lott Dod to intervene on behalf of the Confederacy in the negotiations between King Katuunko and representatives Bail Prestor Organa and Jar Jar Binks of the Republic. Dod attempted to convince the monarch and ministers that the duo was hiding the fact that Toydaria would be used as a military installation instead of a humanitarian base, which would make the Separatist Senate view it as a violation of the planet's neutrality and force the Trade Federation to end commerce with Toydaria. The Neimoidian further revealed that the CIS had established a blockade above Ryloth to prevent supply ships from aiding the Republic forces and the starving Twi'leks. Secretly, Katuunko agreed to assist Organa in delivering the much needed supplies to Ryloth. Dod learned of this and confronted them on the matter. Unable to do nothing about it, Dod left with his aide, but not before threatening the Alderaanian senator. Blockade of Pantora Dod continued to assert that the Trade Federation was unaffiliated with the Separatists as the conflict progressed. When the conglomerate initiated a blockade of Pantora, isolating the moon from the rest of the Republic, Count Dooku offered aid to the Pantoran people on the condition that they join the Confederacy. Pantoran Senator Riyo Chuchi was dispatched to Coruscant to plead before the Senate before Dod could legalize the blockade. The Neimoidian politician informed the Senate that the Pantoran government was in debt to the Federation, warranting a blockade until the matter could be settled. Chuchi, like others before her, accused the cartel of being a member of the Separatists; Dod was willing to admit that the Trade Federation had done business with the Confederacy but stated that such dealings were not treasonous. He invoked the Commerce Treaty of 1647 to further support his claims of the organization's neutrality. As an added insurance policy, Sib Canay, commander of the Federation's blockade of Pantora, had both daughters of Pantoran Chairman Notluwiski Papanoida kidnapped, hoping to force the chairman to join the Confederacy in exchange for his daughters' return. This plot was uncovered by Senator Chuchi and the Papanoida family, who succeeded in rescuing the chairman's daughters. The plot uncovered, Chuchi accused Canay and his envoy of war profiteering and blackmailed them into ending the blockade. Before the Senate, Dod revealed Canay's Separatist sympathies and announced the end of the Federation's blockade as a gesture of goodwill to the Pantorans. He still claimed that the captain had acted on his own accord, even through his and Gunray's involvement in the scheme was known to the Republic. Conspiracy In late 22 BBY, Dod conspired with pro-Separatists Archduke Poggle the Lesser of Geonosis and Senator Rush Clovis of the IGBC to strengthen the Separatist Droid Army, ultimately investing in a new droid foundry. The Trade Federation senator started demanding a bigger share of the profits, much to the chagrin of Clovis who declined. Dod and Poggle attempted to blackmail their partner by poisoning his love interest, Padmé Amidala. In fact, she had been sent by the Jedi Order to spy on them and learn as much as she could about the plot. She was saved, when Clovis and a pilot disguised Anakin Skywalker threatened the Neimoidian and forced him to give them the cure. Skywalker however took Amidala and left the Banking Clan representative to be arrested by a squad of battle droids under Lott Dod's orders. Deregulation of the banks In 21 BBY, as a result of high clone trooper casualty rates, a bill calling for an increase in military production was introduced into the Senate by Ishi Tib Senator Gume Saam. Several other delegates were opposed to the legislation; among them, Senator Bail Organa argued that the bill would force the Republic into bankruptcy. Dod insisted that if the legislation were to pass, the Republic could open new lines of credit with the Banking Clan to provide for the increase in trooper production—although such a move would result in the deregulation of the banks. Senator Amidala suggested that the Senate open negotiations with the Confederacy as an alternative to the increase in military spending, but not all were satisfied with her proposal. The session erupted into argument between the pro- and anti-senators. Dod, Saam and Nix Card of the Banking Clan later met in the Muun's office in the Senate building to discuss the matter. When Gume added that he could hire some bounty hunters to assassinate Amidala, the Neimoidian implied that her death would not matter, a fact which Card reinforced, stating that the Senate would be hesitant to pass the deal, unless something forced it's hand. The Muun senator went on to suggest calling for help from the Separatists. To this end, Card contacted Count Dooku and arranged for General Grievous to send several demolition droids in order to destroy the power center of Coruscant, to convince the Senate into passing the bill. However, the Separatist Congress agreed to begin negotiations with the Republic, much to the Muun's chagrin. Card, Dod and Saam later contacted Dooku, who assured them that they worries were exaggerated. Angered by the Count's secrecy, Lott asked to know about the promised attack, before Gume added that they needed war so that their companies would get their money. Dooku ended the discussion by telling them that the Trade Federation, Techno Union and InterGalactic Banking Clan would all get their share of profits. The attack commenced and Saam would later confirm it as a Separatist attack. This unexpected move convinced many senators into passing the bill to deregulate the banks. Around 20 BBY, Dod was present in the Senate during a vote to confirm Baron Rush Clovis as the new head of the InterGalactic Banking Clan. Despite his earlier dealings with the Separatists, Clovis had brought word to the Republic that the Muun leaders of the Banking Clan were embezzling credits, an act that threatened the Republic's financial system. Though many remained suspicious of him, Clovis was nominated to assume control of the Banking Clan following the arrest of the Muun leadership, and he pledged before the Senate that he would be neutral in all financial matters. When it was noted that Clovis had the support of both the Separatist government and the Muun people, Dod demanded to hear the Chancellor's views on the matter, and Palpatine obliged him by stating that Clovis was the best candidate, given the circumstances. In the subsequent vote, the Senate confirmed Clovis as the new leader of the Banking Clan.33 As it would turn out, Clovis's appointment had been a result of the machinations of Count Dooku, who sought to use him to control the Banking Clan. Clovis ultimately died during the Separatists' temporary occupation of the organization's headquarters on the planet Scipio, but his treachery was enough to convince the Muuns and the Senate to hand over control of the banks to the Office of the Supreme Chancellor. Dod was present in the Senate Rotunda when this occurred. Behind the scenes Portrayal and development Senator Lott Dod first appeared as a minor character in the novelization of 1999's Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace. In the film, he was played by Silas Carson and voiced by Toby Longworth. Though Dod only appears in the Senate scene in The Phantom Menace, he plays a major role within the legislative body in safeguarding the Federation's ambitions. Dod later received a relatively larger role in 2001's Cloak of Deception, in addition to mentions in several online HoloNet News articles serving as lead-ins to 2002's Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones. On October 16, 2009—over ten years after Episode I's release—Dod was featured as a major character in "Senate Spy," an episode in the second season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He later appeared in the season three episodes "Supply Lines," "Sphere of Influence," and "Heroes on Both Sides," and the season six episodes "The Rise of Clovis" and "Crisis at the Heart." In these episodes, he was voiced by Gideon Emery. He was named after then-GOP Senate leader in 1997 Trent Lott, in an attempt to directly connect the Trade Federation's characterization and motives with that of the Republican Revolution that occurred in 1994.38 Originally, for their Episode I debut, Dod and the other Neimoidians were designed as organic versions of the Federation's B1 battle droids. This was done to suggest that the Neimoidians had modeled the battle droids after their own image. For this to work, the Neimoidians would have had to been produced by computer-generated imagery. During production, the Art Department opted to use animatronic masks to bring Dod and the Neimoidians to life. Consequently, the Neimoidians' appearances changed dramatically. Additionally, Dod's senatorial miter first appeared in rough sketches of the Neimoidian who later became Rune Haako. While the old StarWars.com Databank listed Neimoidia as Dod's homeworld, both the Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia and the StarWars.com Encyclopedia claim Dod hailed from Cato Neimoidia. Until the discrepancy is clarified, this article assumes that the information presented in the Databank is correct. According to some early layout animation scenes released in Star Wars: The Clone Wars The Complete Season Two's Blu-ray "Jedi Temple Archives" feature, Dod originally corners Rush Clovis, Anakin Skywalker, and the poisoned Padmé Amidala outside the palace and orders a B1 battle droid squad to detain them, but only gives Clovis the antidote to the poison and allows them to leave after further threats on Clovis's part. In the final version of the episode, Dod's threats are somewhat less menacing, as he does not order Amidala and Skywalker detained. A deleted scene from "Heroes on Both Sides" has Dod confronting Bail Organa in the halls of the Senate Building, following the announcement about the Confederacy's offer for peace. Dod is adamant that they will not let any further talk of a treaty proceed with the Separatist "terrorists," whereas Organa believed that the ongoing war itself, not entering negotiations, is the greater threat to the Republic. The scene was included in Star Wars: The Clone Wars The Complete Season Three's Blu-ray "Jedi Temple Archives" feature. Possible appearance In 2002's Attack of the Clones, a Neimoidian wearing clothing similar to that of Dod appears alongside Viceroy Gunray on Geonosis, spawning a debate as to who the Neimoidian was. The end credits for the film identify the Neimoidian as Lott Dod (as portrayed by Alan Ruscoe), but the Neimoidian does not resemble Dod—in voice or appearance—from The Phantom Menace. The reference book Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones even identified the occupants of Poggle's box as Nute Gunray, Boba Fett, Poggle, Dooku, and Lott Dod. A series of HoloNet News articles published before Episode II's theatrical release seem to establish a speeder accident, followed by reconstructive surgery, as the reason for his altered appearance.The behind-the-scenes explanation for this is that Daultay Dofine's mask from Episode I was given to Alan Ruscoe, who actually portrayed the Neimoidian in Episode II, with a voice provided by Chris Truswell. Nonetheless, the confusion over the character did not stop there. Because the Neimoidian utilized Dofine's mask, it was believed that he would be made into a new character, named Gilramos Libkath, after Gillian Libbert and Kathryn Ramos.39 This name was also applied for the Neimoidian in Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary. Although Gilramos Libkath was later used as an actual Neimoidian in Boba Fett: Hunted, it was eventually established that Libkath did not appear on Geonosis. Rather, as Leland Chee revealed, Lucasfilm's official verdict is that the Neimoidian who appears alongside Gunray on Geonosis is not Dod, but Rune Haako.39 More recent sourcebooks, such as The Complete Visual Dictionary, also identify this character as Haako. As for Dod, the senator has since appeared in The Clone Wars series appearing much like he did in The Phantom Menace. In an interesting turn of events, several more recent publications, including The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.29, The Clone Wars Magazine 10, and The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.30, have erroneously pictured Dod when referring to Rune Haako. Appearances *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Cloak of Deception'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace (novelization)|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace novelization]] *''Star Wars[[Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace|: Episode I ''The Phantom Menace]] *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars Manga: The Phantom Menace'' * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Individuals of the Separatist Alliance Category:Males Category:Members of the Trade Federation Category:Neimoidians Category:Senators of the Old Galactic Republic Category:Separatists Category:Separatist Senators